DC Collection of school one-shots
by MConanfan0327
Summary: Collections of one-shots in where the school environment is absoultly hilarious. It spans from subject to subject. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One; Scorpion In French. "He stared at it like it was going to do something hopefully exiting to relieve him from the dreadful boredom he was ensued in."


Detective Conan School Drabbles (I do not owe Detective Conan)

Scorpion in French

With a hand under his chin, Kaito briefly closed his eyes as he listened to his French teacher ramble on about verbs and grammar. God, he was so bored and it was just the beginning of the class. He felt like he was about to fall asleep about now. Kaito looked around, seeing his classmates with a look of boredom and tiredness on their faces. The only people he saw who actually looked interested in the teacher's lesson were the smart kids who actually make high grades in this class.

His white plastic binder sat there on the corner on his desk with its folders and papers stuffed in there all cluttered. He stared at it like it was going to do something hopefully exiting to relieve him from the dreadful boredom he was ensued in. Yeah, right. Like those things ever happen in real life. Kaito contemplated on pulling off an extraordinary magic trick, not a prank (thought his class would think otherwise), but decided against it because his teacher was extremely strict and he honestly didn't feel like going to the school's office again today. It was only second period.

His teacher called on him to answer a question in French that his teacher asked in French. It took Kaito a few seconds to realize what his teacher was asking him and on how to answer to him. He answered his teacher's question. When he saw his teacher nod and walked away continuing to teach his lesson, in French may he add, he stared off into space ignoring everything being said.

A scream jerked Kaito up from his little world. "Oh My God, is that a scorpion in your binder Kaito?" A female classmate of his asked him.

Alarmed now, Kaito jumped out of his chair, so did his classmates that sat at the same table and those who sat at the table right next to his table. He carefully tried to peered in the binder as he can to check if there was an actually a scorpion in his plastic cardboard binder. A pincher snapped out of the binder causing Kaito to jolt back. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed. How in the hell did a freakin' scorpion get into his binder?

His teacher made his way to Kaito's desk. With caution, his teacher swiped the binder off the desk and the binder landed on the floor with a thud, opened and papers spilling out. A medium/large (Kaito guessed it was an adult) brown scorpion lay in full clear sight.

At the sight of this his classmates back away immediately and much to his annoyance some of the female portion of those classmates of his had to scream. His teacher furiously began to stomp on the scorpion which was on top of his binder. Obviously the scorpion was smart and started running around trying to get away from the crazy French teacher's foot, though for something Kaito will never get, the scorpion stayed on his binder never daring to get off it.

Realizing where his French teacher was stomping on, Kaito buried his face into his hands for a moment before waving them wildly. "Nooo! My French papers." Kaito shouted before he buried his face again in his hands at the sight of his _French_ teacher stomping on _his French_ papers and notes. And to make it worse, he could hear one of his good friends cackling up in laughter in the background.

A few minutes later, Kaito's teacher finally killed the scorpion and dumped its brown slightly red stained body outside. Kaito picked up his binder and his destroyed French papers/notes that his teacher had destroyed and carefully examined it. After confirming that there was nothing harmful that was going to pop out, Kaito crammed his destroyed papers back into his disorganized binder and placed it on the corner of his desk.

"Okay class, calm down. It's gone now…" The teacher started, resuming the lesson.

Kaito sat back in his chair. Well, at least he got some excitement for the day, but one question remains. How exactly did a scorpion get into his binder? Kaito shrugged it off, all that matters now is that it's gone bow.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for this being so short. And this is actually based on a true story. Me and my friend were in French class and he had a scorpion in his binder and all that happened and I was the one who laughing the whole time. Oh the irony. But I do wonder how the scorpion ever got into his binder without him noticing in the first place... Well I hope ya'll liked it and reviews are very much welcomed. Thank ya'll for reading.


End file.
